Categoría:SM Entertainment
Detalles thumb|355x355px *'Nombre:' SM Entertainment / SM 엔터테인먼트 *'Tipo:' Público *'Industria:' Música, Entretenimiento y Viajes *'Géneros:' K-Pop, J-Pop, C-Pop y Rock, Trot, Pop, Dance, Electro-pop, EDM y R&B *'Fundación:' 14 de febrero de 1995 *'Sede:' Corea del Sur *'Área de Servicio:' Todo el mundo. *'Autoridades:' **Lee Soo Man (Fundador) **Kim Young Min (Presidente) *'Lema:' The Future of culture Technology (El futuro de la Cultura Tecnológica) *'Locaciones:' **Corea Del Sur: Apgujeong-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul **Estados Unidos: Wilshire Blvd, Los Angeles *'Asociados:' **Starworld Entertainemnt **Fandango Korea **Sony Music Entertainemnt Japan **Avex **EMI Records Japan (Girls' Generation, J-Min, SHINee) **J Storm **Nayutawave Records **TrueVisions Group **Kraze Burger (Sólo Japón) **YinYueTai **Kakao Inc **9tunEs Entertainment **OSULLOC (Té) **ESteem (Agencia No.1 de Modelaje de Corea del Sur) **Alibaba Group *'Subsidiaras' **SM TinTin Hall (2000) **SM Entertainment Japan (2001) **SM Academy (2003) **SM Art Company (2005) **SM Pictures (2007) **SM Amusement **SM F&B Development **SM Entertainment USA (2008) **SM Town Travel (2012) **SM Culture & Contents (2012) **SJ Label (2015) *'Propiedades' **SM-Kraze Inc. (Restaurante) **KT Music Korea **Banjulso **SM Coex Artium **SM Art Exibition Show **SM C&C (adquiriendo: AM Entertainment, Wollim Entertainment, Hoon Media) **The Celebrity Magazine **SUM Market **SMTSEOUL 'SM Entertainment' S.M. Entertainment (hangul: SM엔터테인먼트) es un sello discográfico independiente, agencia de talentos, productora y editora de música proveniente de Corea del Sur. Su actual CEO es Kim Young Min. La agencia está dentro del llamado "Big Three" (SM, JYP y YG), las 3 discográficas más grandes de Corea del Sur, debido a su fuerte participación en el mercado y en las operaciones internacionales. SM es reconocida por iniciar y liderar la llamada "Ola Hallyu" alrededor de Asia y del mundo. Una vez fue el hogar de grupos coreanos famosos como H.O.T., S.E.S, y Shinhwa. Su lista actual de artistas incluye a KangTa, BoA, TVXQ, The Grace, Super Junior, Zhang Li Yin, Girls' Generation, J-Min, SHINee,F(x), EXO, Red Velvet, NCT y Henry Lau, los cuales gozan de éxito a nivel nacional e internacional. Además, es el hogar de algunos actores como Go Ara, Kim Min Jong, Kim Ha Neul, Lee Yeon Hee, Kim Ian, entre otros. SM Entertainment también co-publica junto a Avex Trax los lanzamientos de artistas japoneses como Ayumi Hamasaki, Namie Amuro y Koda Kumi, así como algunos artistas de Johnny's Entertainment como Arashi y KAT-TUN. En 2012, la capitalización de mercado de la compañía se elevó a ₩1.38 trillones (US$1.24 billones) alcanzando el estado de una Mega-corporación. S.M. Entretenimiento (SM significa Star Museum: Museo de Estrellas) es una empresa de entretenimiento de Corea del Sur, fundada por Lee Soo Man. La compañía opera un sello discográfico, agencia de talentos, agencia de viajes, la productora de cine, compañía de producción de música, gestión de eventos y empresa productora de conciertos, así como una música editorial. Una compañía de entretenimiento destacado en Corea del Sur, la etiqueta es una de las tres mayores compañías discográficas del sector K-pop, junto a YG Entertainment y JYP Entertainment. 'Historia' Después de graduarse de la Seoul National University y buscar su propia carrera como cantante, Lee Soo Man, encuestó a varios adolescentes sobre lo que querían ver en los grupos de música; es entonces cuando comenzó con el grupo de chicos H.O.T., y el grupo de chicas S.E.S. Ambos grupos se convirtió en éxito durante la década del 90. Poco después, Lee Soo Man creó otro grupo de chicos, el cual fue nombrado Shinhwa; el grupo alcanzó la misma popularidad y el éxito que los anteriores grupos. Sin embargo, los problemas comenzaron a aparecer en SM Entertainment después de la desintegración de H.O.T. Algunas cuestiones financieras supone ser el problema, pero las verdaderas razones nunca han sido oficialmente reveladas, mientras que S.E.S. se disolvió un año después de que H.O.T. lo hiciera y un año más tarde en el 2003, SM Entertainment también vería la salida de Shinhwa, aunque el grupo cambiara hacia una nueva dirección en vez de romperse y siguiera su éxito fuera de SM Entertainment. En los años siguientes, algunas de sus empresas más nuevas, como Isak N Jiyeon y Black Beat, no pudieron alcanzar la misma popularidad que lograron alcanzar los primeros artistas de SM. La agencia más tarde descubrió nuevos éxitos como: BoA y DBSK. Además de la comercialización al público nacional, los dos artistas se han promovido agresivamente en Japón. como la parte de la empresa reciente (blue ocean strategy) para exportar el talento coreano a los grandes mercados de la música en el extranjero. SM estableció una empresa conjunta con Avex Trax para liberar la música de BoA, DBSK, CSJH The Grace, Super Junior y TRAX en Japón. Super Junior y Zhang Li Yin se han promovido fuertemente en China, Taiwan, Hong Kong y otras comunidades que hablan chino, el la sub-unidad de Super Junior, Super Junior-M que canta en chino mandarín, fue creado para el público objetivo que habla chino. Así logrando entrar en el mercado internacional en Asia. 'SMTOWN' SMTOWN, que comenzó en 1999, es el nombre del proyecto para los álbumes de vacaciones de verano e invierno, de SM Entertainment. Los álbumes del SMTOWN, se componen de artistas actuales de la agencia; cada álbum consta de una canción SMTOWN y una canción de cada artista o grupo. 'SM C&C' S.M. Culture & Contents 'es una agencia Sur coreana de entretenimiento y compañía de producción de televisión. Subsidiaria de SM desde el 2012. 'BALJUNSO Agencia independiente que fue adquirida por SM y se encarga de artistas de Música Indie que están bajo esa agencia. 'Woolim Label' Agencia que fue adquirida por SM y se dedica al manejo de grupos de Kpop. 'SJ Label' Super Junior acaba de celebrar su décimo aniversario el 06 de noviembre, y ahora ¡SM Entertainment tiene una muy buena noticia para ELF! El grupo oficialmente tendrá su propio sello que estará bajo el mando de SM que será una subsidiaria de esta y llevará el nombre de 'Lable SJ'. Con el fin de mostrar su apoyo para las futuras actividades del grupo, la agencia ha creado este sello. Se ha anunciado que Lable SJ fue establecido especialmente para las actividades futuras tanto individuales, de sus sub-unidades y también para sus actividades grupales. Esto también incluye producción musical, gestión, entre otros, lo cual le permitirá a Super Junior mostrar sus propios colores incluso mucho más al público. SM Station Lee Soo Man ha anunciado su nueva etapa SM Station con la que grupos y solistas de la agencia puedan sacar un single cada jueves por 52 semanas (durante el 2016), este single puede ser producido por productores fuera de la agencia, empezando con TAEYEON. Artistas Activos center|thumb|650px 'Grupos' *TVXQ (2003) *Super Junior (2005) *Girls' Generation (2007) *SHINee (2008) *F(x) (2009) *EXO (2012) *Red Velvet (2014) *NCT (2016) 'Sub-Unidades' *Super Junior K.R.Y. (2006) *Super Junior M (2008) *Girls' Generation TTS (2012) *NCT U (2016) 'Solistas' *BoA (2000) *KangTa (2001) *Zhang Li Yin (2006) *J-Min (2007) *Henry (Super Junior M) (2013) *Taemin (SHINee) (2014) *Zhou Mi (Super Junior M) (2014) *Kyuhyun (Super Junior) (2014) *Jonghyun (SHINee) (2015) *Amber (F(x)) (2015) *Taeyeon (Girls' Generation) (2015) *Ryeowook (Super Junior) (2016) *Yesung (Super Junior) (2016) *Tiffany (Girls' Generation) (2016) *Luna ((F(x)) (2016) *Yuri (Girls' Generation) (verano-finales 2016) 'Proyectos/Grupos Colaborativos' *SM Town (1999) *Proyect S (2003) *S.M. The Ballad (2010) *M&D (2011) *SMROOKIES (2013) *Toheart (2014) *Beat Burger (2014) 'Actrices y Actores' *Kim Min Jong (1988) *Lee Jae Ryong (1991) *Yoon Da Hoon (1994) *Yoo Ho Jung (1996) *Shin Dong Yup (1996) *Kim Min Jong (1988) *Lee Jae Ryong (1991) *Kim Young Woon (2002) *Go Ah Ra (2003) *Lee Yeon Hee (2004) *Choi Si Won (2004) *Sung Min (2004) *Kim Hee Chul (2005) *Park Hee Bon (2005) *Jung Yu Ho (2005) *Choi Jin Ri (2005) *Kim Jun Myeon (2007) *Im Yoon Ah (2007) *Kwon Yu Ri (2007) *Choi Soo Young (2007) *Seo Joo Hyun (2007) *Kim Tae Yeon (2007) *Lee Soon Kyu (2007) *Kim Hyo Yeon (2007) *Max Chang Min (2008) *Park Chan Yeol (2008) *Zhou Mi (2009) *Krystal (2010) *BoA (2010) *Lee Dong Hae (2010) *Choi Min Ho (2010) *Jung So Jung (2010) *Lee Dong Woo (2010) *Kim Kyung Sik (2011) *Hong Rok Gi (2011) *Song Qian(2012) *Kim Ian (2012) *Ten (2012) *Kim Do Young (2012) *Lee Tae Yong (2012) *Henry Lau (2013) *Do Kyung Soo (2014) *Zhang Yi Xing (2015) *Kim Jong Dae (2015) *Hwang Mi Young (2015) *Lee Hak Joo (2015) *Byun Baek Hyun (2015) *Kim Min Seok (2015) *Kim Jong In (2015) *Oh Se Hun (2016) 'Animadores' *Choo Ga Yeol *Hong Rok Gi *Jang Dong Hyuk *Kim Kyung Sik *Lee Dong Woo *Shin Dong Yup 'Actrices & Actores de Musicales' *Kim Hee Chul (2008) *Kim Young Woon (2008) *Kim Tae Yeon (2008) *Kim Yong Woon (2009) *Lee Sung Min (2009) *Jung Yun Ho (2010) *Lee Jin Ki (2010) *Lee Hyuk Jae (2011) *Kim Ryeo Wook (2011) *Cho Kyu Hyun (2011) *Park Sun Young (2011) *Hwang Mi Young (2011) *Lee Soon Kyu (2012) *Kim Ki Bum (2012) *Park Jung Soo (2013) *Seo Joo Hyun (2014) *Byun Baek Hyun (2014) *Kang Seul Gi (2015) *Im Yoon Ah (2015) *Choi Min Ho (2015) *Kim Jun Myeon (2015) *Kim Min Seok (2015) *Kim Jong Dae (2015) 'Actores & Actrices en Formación' *Lami (SMROOKIES) (2012) *Johnny (SMROOKIES) (2012) 'Artistas de Estudio' Compositores *Lee Soo Man (Ejecutivo) *Yoo Young Jin *Kenzie *Song Kwang Sik *KangTa *Park Sun Hyun (Evans Hyun) *Hitchhiker *BehindTScenes (AC&AH) *Team Onesound (PETER & YOUNG SKY & JINOO *Noize Bank (Henry Lau, Gen Neo, Neil Nallas, Isaac Han) Coreógrafos *Gregory Hwang *Shim Jae Won *Rino Nakasone *Tony Testa *Mihawk Back Cantautores *BoA *Chu Ga Yeol *Changmin (TVXQ) *Dana (The Grace) *Yunho (TVXQ) *Donghae (Super Junior) *Leeteuk (Super Junior) *Eunhyuk (Super Junior) *Heechul (Super Junior) *SeoHyun (Girls' Generation) *SooYoung (Girls' Generation) *Tiffany (Girls' Generation) *Zhang Li Yin *J-Min *Henry Lau (Super Junior-M) *Zhou Mi (Super Junior-M) *Minho (SHINee) *Onew (SHINee) *Jonghyun (SHINee) *Amber (F(x)) *Sunny (Girls' Generation) *Lay (EXO) *Chen (EXO) *Chan Yeol (EXO) 'Producciones Filmográficas' *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Heading to the Ground (2009) *Paradise Ranch (2011) *I AM. (2012) *To The Beautiful You (2012) *The Prime Minister and I (2013) *Miss Korea (2013-2014) *Mimi (2014) *EXO Next Door (2015) *SMTown The Stage (2015) *D-Day (2015) *The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 (2015-2016) 'Artistas Inactivos' 'Grupos' *TRAX (2004) *CSJH The Grace (2005) 'Sub-Unidades' *KangTa & Vanness (TBA) *The Blue (Son Ji Chang, Kim Min Jong) (TBA) *Super Junior Happy (2008) *Super Junior T *The Grace: Dana & Sunday (2011) *Super Junior D&E (2011) 'Solistas' *Chu Ga Yeol (2002) *Iconiq (2006) 'Proyectos/Grupos Colaborativos' *SM Town Orquesta (2011) *SM The Performance (2012) *Younique Unit (2012) 'Ex Artistas' *H.O.T. (Disuelto) *S.E.S. (Disuelto) *Black Beat (Disuelto) *Isak N Jiyeon (Disuelto) *M.I.L.K (Disuelto) *Shinvi (Disuelto) *Jang Na Ra (Cantante y actriz, ahora bajo Narajjang Corporation) *Shinhwa (Se mantienen juntos con el mismo nombre, ahora bajo Shinhwa Company) *Fly to the Sky (Se mantienen juntos con el mismo nombre, bajo H2 Media) *Han Geng (Ex-miembro de Super Junior, ahora solista bajo Yuehua Entertainment) *Park Yoo Chun (Ex-miembro de DBSK, ahora miembro de JYJ bajo C-Jes Entertainment) *Xiah Junsu (Ex-miembro de DBSK, ahora miembro de JYJ bajo C-Jes Entertainment) *Kim Jae Joong (Ex-miembro de DBSK, ahora miembro de JYJ bajo C-Jes Entertainment) *Jessica (Ex-miembro de Girls' Generation, ahora solista bajo Coridel Entertainment) *Kim Ki Bum (Ex-miembro de Super Junior) *LuHan (Ex-miembro de EXO) *Kris (Ex-miembro de EXO) *Tao (Ex-miembro de EXO) *Stephanie (Ex-miembro de CSJH The Grace, Ahora solista bajo Mafia Records) 'Ex-Trainees' 'Chicas' *Lee Hyo Ri (Ahora bajo B2M Entertainment, como solista y anteriormente miembro de Fin.K.L) *Solbi (Ahora bajo Histar Entertainment(M.A.P crew), como solista) *Gyuri (Ex-líder de KARA (Disuelto)) *Soyeon (Ahora bajo MBK Entertainment, miembro de T-ara) *Raina (Ahora bajo Pledis Entertainment, miembro de After School y Orange Caramel) *Gayoon (Ahora bajo Cube Entertainment, miembro de 4Minute) *Hyunyoung (Ahora bajo DSP Media, miembro de Rainbow) *Woori (Ahora bajo DSP Media, miembro de Rainbow) *Dahye (Ahora bajo YNB Entertainment, miembro de BESTie) *Chemi (Ahora bajo N.A.P Entertaiment, miembro de C-REAL) *Lee Hwan Hee (Ahora bajo Worthy Entertainment, miembro de F.W.S) *Gong Seung Yeun (Ahora bajo Yuko Company, como cantante y actriz) *Chanmi (Ex miembro de Coed School y F-Ve Dolls) *Kahi (ex miembro After School) *Eunji (Ex miembro de Nine Muses) *Kang Seo Jin (Concursante de Kpop Star 4) *Cheng Xiao (Ahora bajo Starship, Miembro de Cosmic Girls) *Bona (Ahora bajo Starship, Miembro de Cosmic Girls) *Lee Lu Da (Ahora bajo Starship, Miembro de Cosmic Girls) *Yu Yeon Jung (Ahora bajo Starship, Miembro de IOI) 'Chicos' *Lee Jun Ki (Ahora convertido en actor bajo Namoo Actors) *Lee Jong Suk (Ahora convertido en actor bajo Wellmade STARM) *Heo Young Saeng (Ahora bajo CI Entertainment, miembro de SS501) *Park Jung Min (Ahora bajo JI HO ENTERTAINMENT , miembro de SS501) *G-Dragon (Ahora bajo YG Entertainment, líder de BIGBANG) *Kwon Soon Il (Ahora bajo Fluxus Music, líder de Urban Zakapa) *G.O (Ahora bajo J. Tune Camp, miembro de MBLAQ) *Zico (Ahora bajo Seven Seasons, líder de Block B) *Himchan (Ahora bajo TS Entertainment, miembro de B.A.P) *Sungyeol (Ahora bajo Woollim Entertainment, miembro de INFINITE) *J.Heart (Ahora bajo C2K Entertainment, miembro de N.SONIC) *C:ODE (Ahora bajo Simtong Entertainment, miembro de AlphaBAT) *Junhyuk (Ahora bajo K.O Sound, miembro de HOTSHOT) *Timoteo (Ahora bajo K.O Sound, miembro de HOTSHOT) *JinHwan (Ahora bajo YG Entertainment, miembro de IKON) *Yong Ju (Actualmente Participante de Super Idol) *Cho Jin Ho (Ahora Bajo CUBE Entertainment, miembro de PENTAGON) 'Artistas de SM C&C' 'Grupos' *NELL (2006) *INFINITE (2010) *Tasty (2012) *LOVELYZ (2014) 'Sub-Unidades' *INFINITE H (2013) *INFINITE F (2014) 'Solistas' *http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Sung_Kyu(2012) *Joo (2015) *Nam Woo Hyun (2016) 'Actrices y Actores' *Gong Hyung Jin (1999) *Han Chae Young (2000) *Jang Dong Gun (1993) *Kim Ha Neul (1997) *Kim Soo Ro (1999) *Kang Ye Won (2001) *Kim Byung Man (2001) *Kim Si Hoo (2003) *Moon Ga Young (2006) *Song Jae Rim (2009) *Jung So Min (2009) *Baek Hyun (2012) *Yoon So Hee (2013) *Lee Hak Joo (2015) 'Animadores' *Kim Byung Man *Kang Ho Dong *Kim Soo Ro *Lee Soo Geun *Lee Hyun Moo *Ryu Dam *Zhan Yuan 'Modelos' *Kim Mi Jung 'Artistas de Baljunso' 'Grupos' *HLin (2009) *Wasted Johnny's (2011) *EZEN (2014) *Play The Siren (2014) *Love & Peace (2014) *Shinchon Tigers (2015) 'Solistas' *Kikaflo (2008) *Rico (2013) *Jang Hye Jin 'Deportistas Bajo SM GALAXY' *Bee Parque (golf) *Son Yeon Jae (gimnasta rítmica) *Choo Shin Soo (béisbol) *Lee Suk Hee (corto corredor de velocidad en pista) *Ryu So Yeon (golf) *Choi Jae Woo (patinador de hielo) *Cha Joon Hwa (patinador de hielo) 'Empresas Distribuidoras' 'Corea del Sur' *Seorabul Records (1995–1998) *Synnara Records (1998-2003) *IKPop Co., Ltd. (2003–2008) *Self-distributed (2008–2011) *KMP Holdings (2011–2013) *KT Music (2013–presente) 'Japón' *Avex Group (para BoA, TVXQ, Super Junior, F(x), EXO) (2000–presente) *VAP (1998–2000) (S.E.S) *Universal Music (para Girls' Generation, J-Min, SHINee) (2010–presente) *EMI Music Japan (SHINee) (2011–2013) (emigró a Universal Music) 'Taiwán' *Avex Taiwan *Universal Music (Girls' Generation) (2010–presente) 'Malasia/Singapur' *Universal Music *Warner Music (lanzamientos japoneses de SHINee) (2010–2013) (con licencia de EMI Music Malaysia) 'Indonesia' *Indo Semar Sakti *Universal Music (Girls' Generation, lanzamientos japoneses de SHINee) *Warner Music (SHINee) (2012–2013) (con licencia de EMI Music) 'Filipinas' *Universal Records (con licencia de Avex Group) (hasta 2014) *MCA Music (Girls' Generation, lanzamientos japoneses de SHINee) (2010–presente) *PolyEast Records (lanzamientos japoneses de SHINee) (2010–2013) 'Tailandia' *GMM Grammy (con licencia de Avex Group) (hasta 2011) *SM True (2011–presente) 'China y Hong Kong' *Sky Music *Avex Hong Kong *Media Asia Music (Super Junior) (2012–presente) *Universal Music (Girls' Generation, lanzamientos japoneses de SHINee) (2010–presente) *Warner Music (lanzamientos japoneses de SHINee) (2010–2013) (con licencia de EMI Music) 'Conferencias' *THE MOMENT 01. (2015, Su Ho de EXO y el tecladista de Jazz Lee Dong Woo) *THE MOMENT 02. (2015, Key de SHINee y el diseñador Ko Tae Yong) *THE MOMENT 03. (2015, Luna de F(x) y el actor de Musicales Yoon Heong Hyeol) *SMTown: New Culture Technology 2016 (2016, Lee Soo Man) *THE MOMENT 04. (2016, Leeteuk de Super Junior y el chef Lee Won Il) *THE MOMENT 05. (2016, Hyo Yeon de Girls' Generation y la maquillista Park Tae Yoon) 'Tours' *''2007 SMTown Summer Concert'' *''SMTown Live '08'' *''SMTown Live '09'' *''SMTown Live '10 World Tour'' *''SMTown Live '13 World Tour'' *''SMTown Live '14 Asia Tour'' *''SMTown Live '15 World Tour'' *''SMTown Live'' 16 Asia Tour'' '''Conciertos *SM Smile Concert China (2002) *SM Smile Concert (2003) *SM Summer Town Festival (15 y 17 Julio, 2006) *SMTOWN Summer Concert (30 de Junio y 1 de Julio, 2007 – Olympic Gymnastics Arena) *SMTOWN WEEK (2013) *SMile Music Festival (2015) 'Conciertos Especiales' *'2015-:' SM Concert Series Brand AGIT **'"The Story"' By Jong Hyun (Fechas; 01.09.2015, 2.10.15, 3.10.15, 4.10.15, 8.10.15, 9.10.15, 10.10.15, 11.10.15, 16.10.15, 17.10.15, 18.10.15) **'"TaeYeon's Very Special Day"' by Kim Tae Yeon (23-26 de octubre & 30-01 de Octubre-Noviembre) **'"Fall Again"' by Kyu Hyun (6 al 8 y del 13 al 15 de noviembre) **'"The Story ~The Epilogue~"' By Jong Hyun (12 y 13 de Diciembre) **'"Ever Lasting Star"' By Ryeo Wook (19 al 21 de Febrero de 2016) **'"Sweet Coffee"' By Ye Sung (3 al 5 de Junio y 17 al 19 de Junio de 2016) **'"Weekend"' By Tiffany (10 al 12 de Junio de 2016) 'Curiosidades' *Actualmente es la empresa musical con mayor cantidad de empleados/artistas contando entre estos trainees, actores, actrices, grupos musicales, productores, coreógrafos, estilistas, managers, etc. *Lee Soo-Man (fundador), es el tío de la actual cantante Sunny de Girls' Generation. *SM C&C, filial de SM, se ha unido con WOOLLIM Entertainment, creando una firma independiente llamada Woollim Label. Este sello se encargará de todo el manejo de la empresa mientras que SM Entertainment sólo ayudará a promocionar en el extranjero a los artistas de Woollim. * Fueron los primeros artistas coreanos en presentarse en el MADISON SQUARE GARDEN en Nueva York. *Durante una semana se llevó a cabo un especial de navidad llamado "SMTOWN WEEK" en el que las bandas se presentaron 1 o 2 días para hacer conciertos. Del 21 al 29 de diciembre los grupos se presentaron con diferentes temáticas así: **''SHINee'' "The Wizard" (21 de diciembre) **''F(x)'' & EXO "Christmas Wonderland" (F(x) 23 de diciembre y EXO 24 de diciembre) **''TVXQ (DBSK)'' "Time Slip" (26 y 27 de diciembre) **''Super Junior'' "Treasure Island" (28 y 29 de diciembre) *TVXQ, Super Junior y SHINee. son los artistas que más dinero generan a SM Entertainment. *Entre los Reyes de las ventas en SM Entretainment, SHINEE se posiciona en el puesto #3 con $25.400.000.000, en el puesto #1 esta TVXQ y en #2 Super Junior.(información actual año 2016) *SM Entertainment ha recibido varias denuncias por parte de artistas que pertenecían a la agencia, diciendo que los trataban más como a objetos que como a personas. *SM Entertainment reveló a través de una declaración: “'Kim Eun Jin', esposa del fundador de la compañía, Lee Soo Man, falleció el 30 de septiembre a causa de cáncer en el intestino delgado”. *SM Entertainment produjo el musical holográfico llamado "School OZ". Los artistas que participaron en el musical son: Luna (F(x)), Changmin(TVXQ), Seulgi (Red Velvet), Key (SHINee), Suho y Xiumin (EXO). Este musical fue grabado durante casi 2 meses y estrenó el 14 de enero del 2015. *El 26 de agosto SM Entertaiment lanzó un juego llamado ¨SuperstarSMTOWN¨, en el juego aparecen canciones de los grupos y solistas de la empresa además de cartas coleccionables de cada uno de ellos. *Se espera que en el 2016 debute un nuevo grupo de chicos, se rumoreaba que usarían el nombre de "Boys' Generation" debido a que se conoció que registraron el nombre para que ninguna agencia pudiera usarlo pero a comienzos del 2016 se reveló que el nombre sería NCT. *Actualmente SHINee y Red Velvet, son los únicos grupos de la empresa que tienen todos sus miembros completos. *En una alianza estratégica, la empresa de marketing deportivo IB Worldwide (Calce Woo Taek CEO) y SM Entertainment (Kim Young Min CEO) se asociaron a través de una inversión mutua. SM Entertainment también declaró oficialmente que será la emisión de nuevas acciones por IB en el mundo que cuesta unos 65 millones de won, o $ 54 millones de dólares, en valor. Esta es la primera vez en Corea que un entretenimiento y deportes empresa superior se han unido en una asociación estratégica. Las dos compañías planean descubrir un mercado mundial Sportainment juntos. Bajo el nombre de SM Galaxy son las estrellas del deporte en Bee Parque (golf), Son Yeon Jae (gimnasta rítmica), Choo Shin Soo (béisbol), lee Suk Hee (corto corredor de velocidad en pista), Ryu So Yeon (golf), Choi Jae Woo, y Cha Joon Hwa (patinador de hielo), los cuales van a gestionar y dar servicios de consultoría a. Calce Woo Taek comentó: "Esperamos que a través de la colaboración de las dos estrellas de la empresa y experiencia en marketing que será posible crear contenido explosivo. A través de dichos contenidos asesinas vamos a aumentar nuestro valor a través de eventos, merchandising, atención de la salud y marketing digital para que Sportainment puede aumentar aún más el valor de la Hallyu y beneficiar a Corea en el largo plazo". Kim Young Min dijo: "Esta asociación es importante ya que con tan nuevo marketing y modelo de negocio, tenemos la intención de no sólo apuntar a los mercados nacionales, sino mundiales, como China. Haremos lo posible para convertirse en un negocio de contenidos Sportainment global y una agencia global que el mundo puede apreciar". *SM Entertainment está buscando expandir su presencia en el mercado Chino al colaborar con el portal más grande de China Baidu. El 8 de mayo de 2014, el presidente de SM Entertinment, Lee Soo Man, se reunió con el CEO de Baidu Group, Robin Lee, para firmar un acuerdo de entendimiento (MOU). SM Entertainment, SM C&C, Baidu y el servicio de video en línea de Baidu, iqiyi, serán parte de este acuerdo. Según se informó, Baidu e iqiyi tendrán voz y voto en la distribución de la música y vídeos de SM en China, mientras que esto contribuirá al desarrollo de los artistas de SM, a los nuevos programas y las comunidades en línea de K-Pop en China. *SM Entertainment se unirá a AVEX Group Holdings y Universal Music Japan para comenzar una nueva compañía en Japón. El representante de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man se reunió con el presidente de Universal Music Japan, Naoshi Fujikura y Shinji Hayashi de Avex Vanguard el 30 de abril para hablar sobre el establecimiento de “Everysing Japan“. “Everysing Japan” será una empresa que fortalecerá en gran medida las estrategias de música digital de las empresas participantes en la industria de la música japonesa. En la conferencia, SM Entertainment, Avex Vanguard y Universal Music Japan hablaron acerca de tomar un paso más allá del modelo de negocio de distribución de contenido actual y establecer un servicio creativo y único que utiliza cada uno de los puntos fuertes de la empresa. “Everysing”, la aplicación de karaoke de SM Entertainment, está en producción para debutar en el mercado japonés como “Everysing Japan” en septiembre. La aplicación “Everysing” no es sólo una aplicación de karaoke, sino también tiene servicios de grabación, haciendo que la distribución a través de los medios sociales y la participación en audiciones sea más fácil. Como titular de contenido, también está desarrollando servicios donde el usuario puede incluso cantar duetos con artistas consagrados. La aplicación “Everysing” es actualmente la número uno en aplicaciones de karaoke en la tienda de Google Play. *Su Ho y Lee Dong Woo serán los primeros en la nueva serie de conferencias de SM Entertainment, “THE MOMENT“. “THE MOMENT” es una conferencia cultural de moda celebrada en SMTOWN THEATRE, que se encuentra en el Artium de COEX. Suho de EXO y vocalista de jazz Lee Dong Woo serán los primeros profesores sobre el tema “Los sueños y la juventud” para hablar de sus propias experiencias y puntos de vista. Con el evento comenzando en octubre, “THE MOMENT” es único porque el público tiene la oportunidad de hablar de un tema con un artista de SM y un experto en el campo específico. Los fans están ansiosos por ver el efecto de sinergia entre la colaboración del artista y experto. Al tener conversaciones cercanas y trabajar con la gente, se espera que las conferencias sean íntimas con el público también. *Según informes SM a adquirido otra agencia aún no se sabe con exactitud si la adquirió o fue otra fusión como WOLLIM LABEL. *El 2015, fue un gran año para SM, debido a que ha hecho los comebacks de todos sus grupos y debuts en solitario, muchos fans esperan la llegada del 2016 para ver que cosas nuevas traerá SM. *SM ENT se asocio con la agencia de Modelaje número 1 de Corea del Sur, ESteem. *El 17 de febrero, una fuente de la industria familiarizada con la empresa declaró: “SM Entertainment se está preparando para abrir una tienda de conveniencia llamada ‘SUM Market’ en la planta baja de su empresa y venderán contenidos del Hallyu y alimentos”. SM Entertainment opera actualmente en cuatro lugares diferentes alrededor de Seúl en donde venden artículos de sus artistas bajo la etiqueta de “SUM”. El SUM Market se especializará en la venta de artículos de comida de sus artistas como “Super Junior’s Super Nuts”, “EXO Sticky Rice Snacks”, “Girls’ Generation Wine” y otros más. 'Premios' 'Enlaces' *Sitio Web Oficial (Corea) *Sitio Web Oficial (Japón) *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Canal Oficial en Youtube Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KAgencia